Azure no Naruto
by CrossianNoxus
Summary: NarutoxMulti-Xover Naruto's choices were always destined to create ripples in the pond of life, but maybe..with a bit of meddling..those ripples could become a wave to bring with it a new story. Pairing is either gonna be NaruxMakoto or NaruxHarem, Review with your thoughts on the matter.
1. Prologue: Pushed too far

A/N: As far as I am concerned, I own nothing but the numerous plot bunnies roaming about in the pastures of my brain..

Kyuubi, a centuries old menace of pure Chakra and malice, undefeated by just about everything ever in the history of the shinobi nations. Everyone knows how he was created, when the Sage of Six paths broke the 10 tail into 9 smaller, more managable demons, the Kyuubi no Yoko being the strongest of the 9 so it held the majority of the 10 tails power..

However not many know the 10 tails was known by another name oh so long ago, in a different shift of time It was known as the Black Beast and after it devoured all of it's original shift..past, present, future, everything it shifted itself into this plane where it ran afoul of The Sage of Six paths and was split.

However I am getting off topic it appears..This is naught but a small amount of back story that led to the events of the life of Naruto Uzumaki.

The sounds of battle could be heard all around, along with the cocophany of roars and the sounds of the earth itself shaking with each movement the giant kitsune took...Minato sighed looking out over the battle from atop his summon, Gamabunta. He kneeled, patting the giant toad on his head. "You ready for one last fight old friend?"

The toad boss hummed slightly while chomping on it's pipe slightly. "As ready as I'll ever be. Ar you sure Minato? You know Kushina would kill you if she were alive to see this?.." He spoke sadly to his long time friend, the Yondaime of Konoha.

The blonde haired man nodded, his face like stone as he steeled himself for what he was about to do. Gamabunta rushed forward, hopping at a speed not many saw the old toad produce, his blade drawn as he clashed with the Kyuubi no Yoko, blocking a tail or two with his blade, as his summoner worked on his head, doing one handed seals while drawing in blood on the newborns stomach, his eyes glowing an eerie cerulean blue, even the sclera having change color. He almost lost his concentration when a tail caught the toad off guard, tearing a long gash through his eye and down his face, the wound bleeding freely but soon it was quiet, time almost seaming to have stopped for Minato and Kyuubi, the seal on his son's stomach glowing bright white. "SHIKI FUIN!"

The last thing Kyuubi felt in it's physical form was..peace..peace from the constant hate it had felt all of it's rage gone as it was absorbed into it's new jailor. Shinigami floated above the three blade in it's mouth as the transfer worked, He looked at Minato, a Hero to many but also a Demon in the eyes of an entire country..Willing to sacrifice everything, including his own son to save this village he loved with all his heart and soul.

The Shinigami took pity and floated closer to the Kyuubi's essence, draining into the newborn, he saw the powers that the boy would have and quickly inscribed a seal into his arms and back, connected with the shiki Fuin on his stomach, implanting the memories the boy would need into the Kyuubi.

Happy with his work he finished the process, taking Minato's soul into himself, before gently lowering the boy onto the ground, seeing the old man, the Sandaime rushing to the scene, before disappearing, leaving Naruto to his fate.

"You're gonna pay fro what you did to this village demon, You're gonna pay slow.." The sadistic nin almost cackled as his helpers, civilians, held the boy down and he extracted the long, shart kodachi from his back, letting the boy see the gleam of the metal blade in the light from the festival behind him.

The seven year old boy took a deep breath to scream just s the fireworks began, illuminating the night sky and drowning out his sobs and cries for help..The blade was lowered slowly, razor sharp edge pressing to the boys right arm, at about mid bicep, slicing as it touched skin, easily going through the thin fabric of his shirt.

He felt the blade sinking into his arm, screaming in pain as blood gushed from the wound, pooling on the alley floor, having sliced an artery. Soon the blade touched bone and the nin forced downwards, hearing a snap and crackle as the bone broke and the arm was cut off completely leaving the boy a bleeding stump behind, he sobbed uncontrollably, blubbering and making noises of pain and agony. He had never felt anything so painful in his life.

The nin above him stabbed the blade into the ground and pulled out a kunai. "Stop fucking staring at me like that you damn Demon!" and he proceeded to cut the boys left eye clean of the socket, taking the boys, beautiful cerulean blue and stomping on it.

There was almost an audible snap as all sound from the boy ceased, he was surrounded by black and red energy, it didn't feel like chakra and it didn't feel like the kyuubi either, the energy congregated on his lost limb and he found himself rising, the men that had been olding him down, bacing away in terror.

**"You'll Pay.."** His voice was raspy, full of pain, his now gone left eye socket began glowing red and the black energy that took on the form of an arm grew deep red claws, and he grabbed the nearest civilian, growling as he absorbed the very life force from him, healing the other mnor wounds they had inflicted first.

He dropped the dead civ like a sack of potatos and in a second was on the nin that had taken his arm, the fire works still hiding the screams that came from the alleyway, this time though they were notthe screams of a terrified and tortured boy..they were screams of terror as each and every adult in the alley was torn limb from limb, their injuries healing him whenever he inflicted them upon them.

Every time he drained energy his hair gained more and more silver until they were all dead and the power dissipated, leaving the boy coated in blood, it in his hand, on his clothes, and all over his hands..He looked at his right arm, and instead of flesh he found nothing but black metal and leather belts wrapping around it, his seal was still intact on the arm bt faded from black on his skin, to white on his new arm, he prodded it and felt the touch that he would have from his old arm, and almost sobbed in relief as he found his left eye there once again.

If any one looked at him they wouldn't see the Naruto they had become accustomed to, they would see sunkissed blonde hair streaked with snowy silver, his left eye having turned red instead of cerulean blue. It wasn't more than a few seconds later when he ran out of the alleyway, trying his best to avoid the crowds on his way back to his apartment, he didn't wnt a repeat of this..from now on people would have to earn his trust or he would be forever wary of them..

But now..Now Naruto had power, he wouldn't let anyone hurt him or anyone close to him again..Now he just had to train.

A/N: Hope you guys like the chapter, I went through three different versions of how Naruto gained the first of his new powers, but this one just came out the best, lots of gorey detail too and if you didn't enjoy it i'm sorry :3


	2. Chapter 1: The Demon and the Beast-kin

[A/N: Still own all of the nothing guys...I know sad right?]

[-]

**Chapter 1**

**The Demon and the Beastkin**

Naruto panted as he leaned his body up against the nearest tree, sweat ran down his face, the knuckles on his still flesh and blood arm bleeding from the intense training he had just put his body through. 1000 Punches to a log in a training area may seem like a cake walk but to a non trained shinobi it wasn't..He ached abominably.

He grabbed his canteen from the ground nearby, it was in shoddy condition just like everything else the boy owned, but he unscrewed the lid and took a couple of long gulps of the cool, refreshing water he had gotten from the stream nearby. Soon before he could stop himself he let his eye slide shut, falling asleep leaning on the tree, he hadn't slept in 3 days the poor boy, either haunted by nightmares of what happened to him or tormented by those horrible red eyes and the demonic laughing that followed.

When Naruto opened his eyes he was standing in what looked like a sewer, it was dank and he was ankle deep in some disgusting brown water, He wrinkled his nose and took a few hesitant steps forward, all he heard was the nasty sound of his feet sinking back into the water. Before long he was standing in front of the cage, he had been here a couple of times in the past few months..ever since the attack by those..'people'..on his birthday, and he used the term people quite loosely.

Beyond the bars of the cage the Kyuubi opened one large red eye, the bloodshot sclera making it look slightly feral or deranged..Naruto just raised an eyebrow and crossed his black arm over his flesh one, sighing at the huge fuzzball. "You scared me the first 3 or so times you called me here..you've lost all shock value Fuzzy butt..." The boy grumbled, the prisoner inside of him chuckled and shook its large furry head. _**"Oh be quiet Gaki..I called you here today because of those seals on your arms."**_

Naruto looked a bit surprised and looked down at them, he hadn't paid much attention to them honestly, sure they looked cool but he figured since they had been there his entire life they were like some kind of weird birthmark. After a few cursory glances he looked back up at the fox and raised an eyebrow. "OK, so what about them?"

Kyuubi growled a bit in annoyance at the young boy. _**"You really don't like to think for yourself do you?" **_The ancient beast could only take so much stupidity from its container. _**"Fine, I'll tell you a story hmm?" **_The beast made a few weird hacking noises that Naruto winced at, assuming it was clearing its large throat. _**"Quite a long time ago, a few hundred years after I was born into this world there were two clans of Shinobi that everyone feared for their power. The first was the Mohou clan, also known as the thieves of the old world, and the ancestors of the ancient Uchiha, before they did some weird shit and screwed up their bloodline.. The Mohou Clan had a seal on their left arms which allowed them to copy a bloodline into themselves to the max amount of spirals on their seal..The more powerful the bloodline was in the baby the more spirals they had."**_ The beast let the boy absorb for a few moments, watching as the blond and silver haired bot looked down his right arm, 13 spirals.

"_**The second clan was the Moritsugu clan, unparalleled swordsman, each one was born with a seal on their right arm, that allowed them to create the swords of their soul, the most swords any clan member had ever achieved was 4 I believe you may break that record gaki in time..However things were not always so well within their clans, at one point the clans even had a blood feud that lasted almost 10 years, but as the last of each house sat and waited for their final grain of sand to fall they offered their bloodlines, their gifts up to the shinigami, telling him to give them to someone who needed them most. Only a couple of the Mohou survived..becoming the uchiha clan we know today, All of the Moritsugu were wiped out. You were given both of these ancient powers for a reason Gaki, I don't know what that reason is yet, but I'm expecting quite a few things from you." **_The demon smirked and before the blonde could ask any questions he was ejected from the area outside the prison and awoke with a start, he took a look up at the sky and sighed slightly, noticing a couple hours had passed inside of his mindscape, but it had been maybe 10 minutes in the real world.

Naruto grumbled and stretched for a few seconds before his ears perked up at a sound, it was far off but he was sure..it was a girl screaming.. He wasted no time, leaving his stuff behind as he took off towards the origin of the scream, before he got there he reached the wall of Konoha and without thinking he started to jump while running straight at the wall and thrust his left hand downwards, a blast of black and red energy forcing his jump higher so he cleared the tall stone wall.

While running he took a second to look down at the palm of his left hand and hum, this was the first time he had willfully been able to summon the energy he had used, he smiled a bit at his own progress..but then he looked forward and his heart leapt into his throat, on the ground there was a girl about his age, surrounded by several bandits, dressed in shabby clothing. One of them took a step forward and kicked the girl in the stomach, it was hard to get a clear view of the girl from where he was but he heard the yelp of pain and couldn't hold himself back. "Hey assholes! Pick on someone your own size would yah!?"

The first bandit turned around in time to get a sloppy punch to his jaw, Naruto's metal left fist colliding with quite a bit of force, breaking the mans jaw and sending him barreling into two of the other bandits. The boy stood there and stared the much larger men down, but they just stared back, after all he didn't look menacing at all with his cherub like face, but that red eye was a little disconcerting.."Listen Brat..Why don't you just mind your own business while we take care of this subhuman trash eh?" The bandit gave him a menacing look and a growl, letting the light catch the well worn edge of his hatchet. "Or you might just find yourself joining her.."

Naruto was a little scared..but he couldn't let them hurt a poor innocent girl like this. He breathed slowly and steeled his resolve, getting into a sloppy fighting stance, he had learned a bit about taijutsu from one of the scrolls he'd stolen from the ninja library..He had wanted to practice a lot more before using it but he didn't have a choice anymore, he placed his left foot forward and slid his right back. As soon as he had started moving the bandit had darted forward, holding the hatchet up to swing down at Naruto, His eyes widened and he barely got his left arm up to block, the hatchet colliding with the arm with a loud scraping sound of metal on metal, it still hurt like hell even as sparks flew from the area. The boy winced and the bandits looked on in disbelief.

"I won't let you hurt her anymore.._**I WON'T!**_" He rushed forward, his red eye glowing slightly as he ducked underneath a horizontal axe swing, bringing his hand down to grip the bandits ankle tripping him, slamming him onto his back, jumping on top of the now downed man, landing right on his face with all his weight. The boys metal hand blazed with energy, the black and red energy now following his whims. He turned, letting go of the mans ankle and stepping off of him, pointing two fingers along the ground he drew them upwards towards the downed man. **_"Dead Spike" _**A pair of malicious jaws came up from the ground and bit into the main, blood spraying as the demon he had seemed to summon bit into him, orbs of energy came from the black and red..thing..and flowed into his arm, giving him new found energy.

The beast disappeared a few moments later and all that was left was the lifeless body of a bandit, bleeding onto the soft grass of the forest. Naruto turned and growled, rushing forward towards the second nearest bandit, slamming a fist into his face, the fist was cloaked in the darkness he had found out how to use, then he turned after the man flew away and brought his right arm up in a sweeping motion towards another bandit, a smaller version of the beast following his fingers, chomping through the mans windpipe, leaving him to fall to the ground gurgling.

Naruto's face was contorted in rage as he danced around, guiding darkness to bend to his will with his fingers and mind, it was down to the last bandit now and He looked close to shitting himself, all of his friends were dead, he was only alive because he was underneath one of his dead comrades and Naruto hadn't noticed him yet, the boy seemed to calm and looked around puking onto the grass a few seconds later, panting, tears running down his face..He had killed again..But he knew he had to..both times.. He crawled over to the girl now, looking her over, she was in a bad way but he was shocked as he looked down towards the base of her spine, where a cute fluffy tail was poking out, it was matted and caked with blood and dirt at the moment but he knew now what they meant by Sub human filth..The girl was one of the beast-kin that lived in the forest outside Konoha..They were peaceful, some were even old friends with the Hokage.

He shook himself from his thoughts and gingerly picked her up, he knew he wouldn't be able to jump over the wall like he had before with her and turned, running with her in his arms towards the closest gate into Konoha.

[-]

He was panting as he ran up to the gate, his face had sweat running down it as he looked over who was working on duty today, He hoped it was Izumo and Koutetsu..They didn't outwardly hate him and they even waved to him sometimes when he saw them in Ichiraku, they were nicer than most of the people in the village by a long run. Izumo looked down from over the gate and his eyes widened. "Must...See...Hokage..." Naruto managed to wheeze out, the girl had his jacket around her now as most of her clothing had been torn and he wanted to preserve her modesty.. The two gatekeepers looked at each other and nodded.

The gate creaked open slowly and as soon as it was open enough the boy was through it, carrying the beast-kin in his arms, running straight for the Hokage tower, he knew the hospital would never help someone he'd brought in so his only hope was the old man.

Sarutobi puffed at his pipe with a contented hum, eyeing the paperwork on his desk with the appropriate malice..Usually by now he would have heard about something Naruto had done and would have to, unfortunately, leave his paperwork alone to go deal with it, but today was oddly quiet..Then he heard it, that loud clomping of someone running down the hall to his office, ah there it was..he wondered what the boy had done this time, probably just one of the lower ranked shinobi coming to complain about something mundane..He was not however expecting Naruto himself to bust into his office carrying a young beast-kin girl in his arms who looked like she had been through hell. "Minami!" He barked out the door to his secretary. "Call the orphanage and get Yakushi-san over here as quickly as possible!" The old man placed one arm on his desk and swatted the paperwork to the ground, letting Naruto lay the girl on the desk. "What happened Naruto?!"

The boy flopped back into one of the chairs and stared, wide eyed up at the old man. "I was..I was training over in Area 11 and I had just finished for the morning..I heard her scream from where she was..I ran to her and jumped over the wall to see her being attacked by bandits..I...I killed them all Ojji-san...I killed each and every one of the bastards that hurt her.." Sarutobi looked seriously down at the boy..he was completely unharmed..

The door was slammed open again and a young woman came in wearing an apron over her loose fitting clothes, a pair of ninja sandals adorned her feet and she wore a pair of square glasses. She had light brown hair and silver eyes, "Hokage-Sama.." She saw the girl on the table and rushed forward, her hands glowing with green chakra as she set to work, taking care of the more major wounds first, "My god Hokage-sama..This girl is lucky to be alive..She has a broken arm a broken leg..several lacerations all over her body and a couple of broken ribs.." Naruto winced and watched as the strange woman tried to heal the Beast-kin girl on the table.

"She was attacked by bandits Yakushi-san..I fear she would be dead if Naruto here hadn't come across them and stopped them.." He patted the blonde and silver haired boys head, smiling slightly down at him.

The woman glanced over her shoulder at the boy sitting in the chair and gave him a warm smile, soon the girl started to look better, the lacerations closing amplified by her advanced healing due to her Beast-kin genes. The woman, Yakushi as the Hokage called her also managed to heal the girls ribs before running low on chakra. "Her life is out of danger medically Hokage-sama..She'll need to go to the hospital for a cast for her arm and leg but she should be fine otherwise..is there anything else you needed?"

The old man shook his head and the woman bowed and began to leave but Naruto gently grabbed her hand, stopping her. He looked up at her with those mysterious mismatched eyes and gave her a smile. "Thank you..Yaku-san!" He gave her a nickname as well the woman had a small smile as she left the office.

The Hokage took another puff from his pipe and looked the girl over. "OK Naruto-kun..Now let's get her to the hospital so she can get all fixed up." The boy nodded and went to pick her up bridal style again, following the Hokage out of his office and towards the hospital.

[-]

**[A/N: -Twirls and dances a bit in happiness.- Whew another chapter down eh? Bet no one expected another chapter so soon hmm? Read and review alright and let me know what you think, not much happened int this chapter but of course..it's just the start of Naruto's soon to be hectic life.]**


	3. Chapter 2: The Girl With Hazel Eyes

**[A/N: Wewt Wewt, Still don't own anything! However I need to point out that I thrive on reviews..the more you guys review and give me feedback the more chapters you'll see and faster. On with the story!]**

[-]

**Chapter 2**

**The Girl With Hazel Eyes**

Blinding white, that was the first thing she saw when her eyes cracked open, the tiled roof of her hospital room searing into her eyes as they had not been opened in about a day. She squinted, letting her eyes slowly adjust to the light in the room and then she tried to move and nearly screamed, her arm and leg were both heavy, covered in plaster casts they throbbed abominably with each small movement.

With a whimper she managed to sit herself up and look around the room, it was a plain hospital room, nothing special about it other than the boy sleeping in the chair next to her bed, he was wearing an orange shirt and a pair of shorts, the shirt had a red Konoha symbol on it, letting her know exactly where she was. She looked him over slowly, her ears twitching slightly his hair was a mess of blonde and silver, the colors seeming to fight for dominance of his scalp, is face was still slightly chubby from baby fat and his cheeks had three whisker like marks on each one.

She sniffed gently at the air, he smelled like...foxes..oddly enough, she knew that the village hated them, at least that's what her dad told her. Unable to move very much from the casts she hummed a bit to herself and petted her tail, it had been cleaned, by who she didn't know but it was soft and fluffy once more, soon though she could not stay quiet or still it just wasn't in her nature. Leaning in she gave Naruto a poke to his whiskered cheek, "Helloooo?..." She said, right next to his ear.

Naruto had slept relatively well considering he was in what he considered..enemy territory, doctors were evil with their needles and random implements. However when he was awoken by a poke on his cheek and a sweet voice in his ear he grumbled and cracked an eye open, seeing the girl he'd helped sitting up and staring at him. He bolted straight up, his eyes snapping open at once to reveal his mismatched eyes, staring into her hazel ones. "Oh you're awake! Great!" He grinned he had been slightly worried about her since she had been so injured.

She nodded and looked at her broken limbs with a grumble. "Yea not that it does me much good neh? I'm Makoto, Makoto Nanaya, Pleased to meetcha!" She held her hand out, ready to shake his hand. Naruto slid his hand into hers and gently shook it, her skin was soft but she had a vice grip.

"Naruto Uzumaki, same to you." Their hands parted and he stood up, cracking his back with a well angled lean backwards, his hands on his lower back. "So what were you doing in that part of the forest Makoto-san?" he scratched his head a bit and stared her down, getting a little nervous as the sad, haunted look crossed her face. "My..My village was raided that morning by bandits.." Naruto stopped her, a sad look on his features as well.

"It's OK..You don't have to tell me Makoto-san.." He gave her a small smile and walked towards the door. "I'll be right back alright?" He saw her nod as he closed the door, he didn't come back for Twenty minutes, but when he did come back he had an old man in tow, The Hokage, she recognized the hat her father had spoken of it often.

"Nanaya-san, correct?" The old man took slow steady strides towards the bed, looking down at her on the bed. She was so small and looked so frail, but he knew she was trying to put on a strong front, doing her best not to cry. "I am the Sandaime Hokage, it's nice to meet you." He smiled down at her like a loving grandfather and took a seat in one of the chairs near the bed. "Naruto told me what happened to your village..at least the little he knew..but I'm afraid I already knew..The second Naruto showed up with you in my office I sent several ANBU to check the scene..'m sorry but everything was gone..Burned.." He had a sad look on his face, he'd been on good terms with the chief of the village.

Makoto sniffled continued to stem the flow of her tears, stopping herself from crying because big girls didn't cry..But the dam broke when Naruto hugged her, they were both alone in the world, they had no one but themselves and somehow..they both knew that as Makoto broke out crying on his chest, sobbing. "Ojji-san...What will happen to her?.." He mumbled a bit, his hand cradling the girls head, trying to comfort her, ever since the attack on himself he had gotten much less dense about many things in the world.

The Hokage sighed a bit and shook his head. "Ultimately without somewhere to live she will be asked to leave the village..Beast-kin by the laws of the council cannot own land inside of Konoha..A law I've fought to this very day with no success I must admit." He looked into Narrator's mismatched eyes and saw nothing but anger and determination..He knew what had happened to Naruto, and had chalked it up to nothing but Kyuubi's power overflowing in a dangerous situation.

Naruto shook his head and a tear ran down his cheek. "Then she can live with me, that's alright isn't it Ojji-san?" He continued to stare the old man down, next year Naruto would enter the academy and the Hokage feared for the teachers if this was the Naruto they were getting. The old an pondered for a few moments, he did have a two bedroom apartment available..He was amazed that the boy was taking this much initiative.

"I don't see why you couldn't have her live with you.." He looked at the two 6 year old's and hummed, nodding a bit. "Alright, it's decided, Nanaya-san, are you alright living with Naruto?" He asked softly.

Makoto thought for a few moments remembering the fire and the blood she'd seen running from her old home and nodded, tears staining her cheeks. "B-but..can I become a Kunoichi?.." She wanted revenge, she'd heard one name from the bandits talking like he was their boss..She would find that man.

The Hokage nodded his assent. "Of course, You and Naruto will both start next year if you'd like." They both nodded, each with their own determination, Makoto to get revenge for her village, and Naruto to become Hokage.

A few hours later the Hokage stepped out of the room and began the long walk back to his office, he enjoyed walking amongst the people, it let them feel like he was listening to them. As he waved to another passerby he was deep in thought about the young girl and Minato's son. Closing his eyes he hoped that nothing would go wrong between them, they were both lonely souls that had seen more than their small minds needed..They were broken, but maybe, they could help put each other back together.

[-2 Years Later-]

Makoto slowly snuck her way into Naruto's pig stye of a bedroom, carefully avoiding the traps he had placed all around to keep her out, she had lived with him long enough to know most of his tricks, the two were the bane of the towns existence of course..but that was mainly because they pranked everyone without remorse, using it as training. She looked at the bed with a feral grin and leapt onto the bed, "IT'S MORNING NARUTO-KUN!" but her small frame landed on nothing but pillows bunched up under the blankets and she let her eyes go wide as the blanket was pulled up by all four corners and she was suspended in the air by a blanket sack. "No fair!" She was pouting.

Naruto opened the closet door and walked out with a grin. "I told you, next time you wake me up like that you'd regret it!" He laughed and was already dressed, wearing his usual orange jumpsuit, mainly because the village refused to sell him ninja clothing of any other eye searing color, they'd given him a choice one, Orange or Fluorescent glow in the dark yellow..He'd chosen orange.

The squirrel girl in the blankets grumbled and managed to poke her head out one small opening in the sides. "OK you had your fun now let me down!" She gave him those adorable puppy dog eyes.

Naruto dramatically clutched his chest, "Gah, no not..those..eyes!" He pretended to be fighting with himself as he went and smacked a button on the wall, the blanket falling back open, depositing the girl onto his bed with a fwump sound. "You're lucky you're adorable or you would never get out of any of my traps Makoto-chan.." He chided, wagging a finger at the girl.

She too wore orange, half because of his reasons..and half because she loved the color, the top was tight on her chest, which had grown quite a bit since they'd met, but her belly was exposed, her shorts were black and skin tight her adorable fluffy tail poking out of a hole she'd had Naruto put in it for her..Not many people knew but Naruto was rather good at sewing, mainly to fix his own clothing..

She grinned as she stood up and hugged her friend. "Come on Naruto-kun we have to get going, today's the graduation tests!" They had both failed the past 2..mainly due to the fact the teachers gave the two of them much harder written tests than the rest of the class, It didn't help that Naruto couldn't perform a Bunshin to save his life.

Naruto grumbled and nodded, grabbing his pouches from the bedside drawer, affixing them to his clothes they were ready to leave. The walk from their apartment to the academy wasn't that long so they didn't have to deal with the stupid prejudiced masses for very long.

The two entered their usual classroom and looked around, All their classmates were already seated and talking amongst themselves, Naruto and Makoto moved towards the seats they usually sat at and plopped down.

[-2 Hours Earlier-]

Mitarashi Anko had been having quite good day everything considered, she'd just gotten home from an A-Rank mission, her pay for this one was quite good to be honest, and had run into her best friend Kurenai Yuuhi the Chuunin. They had gone out for celebratory Dango and had just finished when one of the ANBU appeared before the scantily lad woman. "Mitarashi-san.." he spit her name out with a tad more vehemence than usual. "Hokage-sama officially requests your presence in his office.." He didn't wait for an answer before disappearing once again.

Anko let her annoyance at the ANBU run off her back and gave Kurenai one of her huge grins that she reserved for only those close to her. "I'd better go see what Hokage-sama wants, I'll meet up with you later OK?" Her best friend nodded before Anko ran off, jumping along rooftops towards the center of the village.

The Hokage hummed, sitting at his desk, his teeth chewing thoughtfully on the end of his pipe, the fragrant smoke of expensive tobacco blowing from his nostrils every so often, when Mitarashi Anko made her entrance through his window, as was customary for her. "Ah Anko-chan, you didn't take long to get here." He gave her a small smile and continued to look over his paperwork.

Anko walked to the front of his desk and raised an eyebrow at him. "You needed something Hokage-sama?" Anko was a tad nervous..the reason she had even gotten that A-Rank was because she had promised the Hokage she would take any one mission of his choosing, if he allowed her to go by herself. She assumed that was what he wanted, so she let out a small audible gulp.

"I have decided on the mission I wish for you to undertake." He gave her wide smile, some would say he just looked happy but she saw the evil intent behind that grin..She was scared of what he would do. He smirked and handed her a small scroll, that was like a mission scroll but with a silver outlining and dread formed in the pit of her stomach.

"Please no Hokage-sama! I can't take a team of brats!" She pleaded, the Hokage was possibly the only person she showed any modicum of respect and restraint to..Anyone else was fodder for her sadistic tendencies. The Hokage seemed to ignore her complaints as he shuffled paperwork around on hiss desk and she sighed, glaring a bit at the aged man. "Fine..But this will be the only team I ever take.." She would have to get them to Chuunin quick so she wouldn't have to deal with them for long.

The Hokage nodded and handed her three files. "These are your team.." Anko was puzzled as she took the three folders from her leader. The genin exam hadn't even taken place yet..it was scheduled for today in fact.

"Hokage-sama..How do you know these three will pass? Are they the rookies of the year or something equally as stupid?.." She grumbled, not really trusting geniuses since her master had betrayed the village so long ago.

The Hokage just shook his head and gave her a bit of a smile. "Nope..Just a hunch I have.." He watched as Anko's eyes widened at the first genin folder on the pile. She looked at the village leader with a shocked expression, he had given her Uzumaki Naruto on her team..A small tear ran down her face but she quickly wiped it away and growled a bit.

"Alright..I'm going to go spy on the genin tests now if you don't mind.." She bowed to the most powerful shinobi in the village and jumped out of his open window, leaving him to his paperwork and tobacco.

[-Flashback-]

Anko stumbled through the streets, her gait unsteady with each passing step, it was late and she had left the bar after her mission less than 10 minutes ago, the mission of course had been another suicide mission given to her by the council, hoping to finally be rid of one of their two pariahs. Her hand moved down to her side, gently brushing against the bandages there, Kurenai had done a decent enough patch job on her.

Her mind was still hazy from all of the alcohol that she didn't notice the bottle headed straight for her head, when it collided it shattered, the force knocking her already unstable body into the alleyway she had been passing, she let out a sharp gasp, landing on her side with the wound, causing the stitches to tear and the wound to seep blood through the thick layer of bandages. "Well well, looks like we caught ourselves a snake huh Aniki?" the first one said, a teenager by the looks of it, not too much younger than herself, he was leering down at her, reaching down to tear the kunai and shuriken pouch from her thigh, pulling a kunai from it before tossing the ruined pouch into the nearby dumpster.

Anko started to move just a bit, her slightly drunken and pain addled mind moving much slower than usual, the older man chuckled and reached down, grabbing a handful of her silken purple hair, dragging her to her feet in a second, "Sure does Otouto..What do you think we should do to her hmm?.." His grin turned feral, the older man leaning in to give the snake whore a long lewd lick to her sensitive flesh.

The little brother laughed a bit and began using the kunai to slice her mesh undershirt from her body. "Dressing like this?..I think we should teach the whore what we do to teasing snake sluts around here don't you?" Soon the final thread of mesh was sliced from her form and her mind was able to register that she was gonna be raped..A tear fell down her cheek, she was still too weak from her mission to do anything, and the alcohol really wasn't helping matters.

She felt her skirt being roughly bunched up to around her waist, revealing her cute panties, orange with little black stripes going across them, she had a weakness for shimapan..no matter the color. Her eyes closed and she tried to focus chakra into her hand to no avail when she suddenly heard the older one gurgle and gasp a bit, Her eyes snapped open and she saw the man had a large blade sticking out of his chest at an upwards angle, the younger brother let go of her to turn and face the attacker, not expecting the demon brat to be there, wielding what looked like a slab of metal with a handle and a bit of a curved shape.

She saw the blond and silver haired boy standing there with a bloodstained sword, her eyes widened, she'd seen him being attacked by villagers on several occasions and helped, scaring them away or running away with him when there were too many. Sadly she hadn't been able to when the boy had been attacked last, on his birthday, and she hadn't seen or heard of an attack on him since.

The second brother soon joined the first, on the ground though alive, clutching the bloody spot where his manhood used to be and screaming like a banshee, Anko watched the boy in morbid fascination as he wiped the blood off of his sword with the shirt of the screaming man, before knocking him out with the back edge of his sword colliding with the mans spine.

Naruto kneeled down near the stunned Anko and pulled her jacket closed, buttoning a couple of the never used buttons on the tan fabric. "Are you alright Anko-neechan?" He looked very worried, his mismatched eyes staring up into her chocolate browns, she broke down crying and hugged the boy tightly, not wanting to let go.

She heard the hurried footsteps coming around the corner and the panting of a young girl. "Is she alright Naruto-kun?" She heard the young voice before she saw the Beast-kin, she'd heard about her when she was drinking with Kurenai, apparently while she'd been on that month long mission he had saved her from bandits and the two had become thick as thieves, playing pranks and generally causing havoc.

Anko sniffed and wiped her eyes a bit. "M'fine.." She grumbled but still didn't let the jinchuuriki go, her arms tightly wrapped around the small boy. After another 10 minutes Makoto and Naruto walked her home and just as they were leaving she started to say something, not wanting to be alone tonight..not after what had happened. The two kids turned, and smiled, nodding to each other and her, that night they all slept in the same bed, the woman hugging them both tightly to her sides.

[-Flashback End-]

Anko hummed a bit to herself and stopped at her favorite dango stand to read the other two files, she was happy to get Naruto on her team honestly if she had to gt a team at all she would have chosen him above all else. She pulled one of her dango from the box and began munching away at them, opening the second manilla folder to see another familiar face, "Hah...Figures those two gaki would end up on the same team, considering their track record for teamwork." She got to the grades of the girl and hummed slightly, excellent in Taijutsu, adequate in Genjutsu, however her Ninjutsu wasn't the best. She reopened Naruto's folder and looked inside of that, a sweatdrop forming on the back of her head as she read the boys quite abysmal scores..

Sighing she began to open the third folder, wondering who her last playmate would be..

[-Academy, During the Testing-]

Iruka hummed a bit to himself as he looked down the list for his next student to test, He saw Naruto's name and cheerfully called him into the room, the happy kid bounded into the room, looking quite determined to pass this year, he had actually accomplished a bunshin that morning thanks to Makoto helping him with his chakra control. Iruka gave the boy his test and Naruto was passing surprisingly, he'd done a kawarimi and a flawless henge of Iruka himself, then came the part the teacher dreaded.

"Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto called out, focusing quite a bit, not noticing the glint in Mizuki's eye as he used his own jutsu under the table to disrupt the boys chakra, making him fail, the bunshins falling lifelessly to the floor in a pale, sickly heap.

Naruto gaped at the bunshins and looked like he might begin crying at any second when Iruka shook his head and sadly told Naruto he had failed. Naruto sulked out of the room and out front, where all the other testees had gone, Makoto was standing there, her headband tied around her waist, hanging loosely a bit as she bounded over to Naruto, stopping short at the sight of no headband..She looked sad and grabbed the boy in a hug, not keeping her strength in check however she could have crushed any civilian she decided to show affection towards.

She pulled away from him as the testing finished and Naruto was pulled away by the teachers aide, Mizuki.

[-That Night, Forest Clearing.-]

Naruto sat, his eyes determined as he opened up the scroll of sealing, he scanned down slowly to find the first jutsu, skipping over several seals in the process, he sighed until Kyuubi poked into his mind for a moment, telling him to copy the scroll, and give the copy back to the teacher after he was done. Naruto had become quite a little seal master under the tutelage of the Demon in his gut, a few nods later and a jutsu he had a perfect copy of the scroll, sealing the original into one of his storage seals woven into his clothing.

The first jutsu he found was...Oh god..Not a bunshin..it was gonna be a long night..

**[A/N: jeez..that took me way longer to write than I'd like to admit, but like I said before, your Reviews help me write better and longer, so please if you want more chapters to come out the more you review the faster I will write most likely.]**


	4. The Traitor, The Teams, and The Redhead

**[A/N: Wow..Sarted writing this at 3 AM guess that proves that this is pretty much all I can think about most of the time. Also, I learned how to make Dango today, Anko would love me. In this chapter you'll finally know who the final member of the team is gonna be, unless you're on my skype, then you already know. Enjoy the chappter.]**

[-]

**Chapter 3**

**The Traitor, The Teams, and The Redhead**

Naruto flopped onto his back in accomplished glee, his eyes closing, skin wet with perspiration from his practice, he'd finally done it, he'd finally been able to do a bunshin, and this one was solid! He gave himself a mental pat on the back, though that didn't last long when he head footsteps, sitting up he looked over his shoulder, noticing Iruka glaring at him "What do you think you're doing Naruto?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head bashfully with his metal arm, his eyes closing, giving his favorite teacher a big grin. "Damn, you found me quicker than I thought, I only had the chance to learn one Jutsu Iruka-sensei!" The boy actually pouted, the teacher raising an eyebrow at the boy, didn't he know he had committed quite a terrible crime?

Naruto was on his feet a moment later, staring up at the chuunin. "Does that mean I pass if I show you Iruka-sensei?" He was excited, he could finally pull of a bunshin without a problem, he'd found this version much easier. His teacher however placed a hand on the orange clad boys shoulder.

"Who told you that Naruto?.." He had worry and fear in his eyes, someone had used his favorite student to steal the scroll..He needed to know who it was and possibly get Naruto off the hook for his crime.

The blonde and silver haired boy had opened his mouth to speak but stopped a second later, his eyes becoming cold, He gave his sensei a rough shove, sending him into a tree just as a giant shuriken would have pierced into his back, however Naruto was now in the line of fire. "NARUTO!" Iruka screamed thinking the boy would be killed by the huge ninja tool.

The boy however just raised his metal arm and slapped the shuriken out of the air like he was batting at a fly, the shuriken, burying itself soundly into a tree on the opposite side of the clearing. Mizuki came from around the trunk of a tree, standing on the thick branch there. "Do you know why you're hated Naruto?.." His voice was cold yet he seemed to have an amused edge in his tone, his eyes gazing hatefully down at the boy.

Naruto looked down, his bangs obscuring his eyes slightly as he growled. "Because I contain the Kyuubi no Yoko.." Both men were astonished that he had this knowledge, Iruka was stunned however Mizuki just sputtered and laughed.

"Of course the demon would know exactly what he is!" Mizuki unclasped the last giant shuriken from his back and began spinning it on one of his fingers, aiming for the boy who stood there.

"I am not a demon..." Naruto's voice was cold, he looked slowly up at Mizuki, his eyes hard and cold. "But I will become one to protect what's precious to me..You tried to hurt Iruka-sensei...I'll NE**VER FORGIVE YOU!**" The boys seal on his right arm glowed as he drug his fingers through the air, the space warping around them until he grabbed the air and pulled, a sword materializing out of nothing, The sword looked like a cleaver, an instrument of death that he would unleash upon his enemies, He growled, his singular red eye glowing slightly, energy flowing around him, that dark mysterious force swirling around his feet.

Mizuki was almost pissing his pants by this point, the killing intent the boy was oozing enough to do that alone, but the sword he held felt malicious somehow in its own way, and that energy..That energy just felt evil. "Y-you really are a DEMON!" He screamed and let the shuriken loose, firing it at the boy.

Mizuki was afraid when the boy simply turned his body to the side and let the blade whiz right past his body, he kept his hateful glare on the silver haired Chuunin, Iruka watched this in awe, the boy he had taught barely showing at all in the face of hatred he saw, that sword alone was enough to make him question..

The Hokage stared into his crystal ball, chewing on the end of his pipe, gnawing on it almost..He had seen the boy do this once before..When someone had attacked Makoto during the Kyuubi festival..H knew someone was going to die..Probably Mizuki..

Naruto kicked off the ground, sending his body straight at Mizuki in a second, readying his blade to sever the mans head from his shoulders. However sensing the danger the man had managed to barely duck the slice meant for his neck, the blade catching his bandanna instead, creating a slash right through his Konoha symbol, He sent a kick towards Naruto's abdomen, his initial fear dissipating seeing the boys lack of skill with a blade.

Mizuki Laughed and jumped from the tree, biting his thumb and unfurling a scroll, wiping his blood along the seal a katana poofed into existence, catching it he unsheathed it, charging the boy that had just landed.

Iruka could barely follow the flurry of blows the chuunin sent towards his favorite student, the boy now on the defensive blocking and parrying, not able to get in a counter attack due to the large size of his sword. He started to rise, about to interfere when Naruto gave him a look, telling him to stay out of it..He stood there stunned as suddenly Naruto twisted away from a downward slash and flipped the cleaver so he was holding it backwards, the red stripe going up the handle seeming to glow slightly as energy was channeled through it. He had been hit as he twisted, seething in pain as he felt his fresh blood spill upon the grassy ground. "Hehe..If it bleeds It dies!" Mizuki said, maniacally.

Naruto swung his blade upwards, Mizuki only backing up enough to get out of the range of the blade, however he wasn't expecting the head made of that foul energy to surface from the ground and bite down on his leg, the bones snapping under the force within a second, tearing that singular leg to shreds, damn near pulling it off of his pelvis. Iruka stared as Mizuki screamed, dropping his katana and staring at his ruined leg, the beast head dissipated and turned into orbs of energy that flowed into his wound, healing it instantly. The silver haired man glared hatefully up at the 'Demon'.

Naruto dropped to his knees a second later, his blade shattering into energy that absorbed back into his seal, before falling face first into the grass, having used his sword for too long..Just as he was about to pass out he heard someone else land in the clearing, and then he knew nothing..

Anko had followed Naruto after seeing that he'd failed his exam..she'd wanted to go to him and hug him bu knew she couldn't as soon as that silver haired bastard had started talking to him. She had been wary of Mizuki for quite a long time, since he too had been close to Orochimaru before his defection. And now here she was, having watched Naruto train for an hour to do the Kage Bunshin, how determined the boy had been, she had missed him stealing the true scroll by about 10 seconds, But she stood between him and the traitor now, glaring hatefully down at the man who now had only one good leg. She pulled one leg back and gave the silver haired man a swift, hard kick to the side of his head, knocking him out cold before turning to Naruto, laying on the grass and carrying him over to Iruka.

[-]

Naruto awoke to the white ceiling of the hospital with a groan and grumble, He'd overdone it in his fight with Mizuki..He knew he couldn't keep his sword materialized for long, it drained too much of his energy just to use the damn thing. He tried to move, only to feel a warm weight on his chest, looking down he saw Makoto, her head laying on him as she sat next to the hospital bed, a small smile found itself on his face.

The Sandaime laughed from his seat on the other side of the bed, an amused expression on his face, he looked a tad smug but Naruto was just glad to see him, "Hey Ojji-san..I guess you know what happened then if I'm here huh?" The Hokage nodded and smiled.

"Yes Naruto and I am here to clear up a few matters regarding it.." He reached into his robes and pulled out a single black headband, with the Konoha metal plate on it, it didn't look new, in fact it looked slightly scuffed, a few nicks and scratches here and there, and the fabric was frayed. "First, you are receiving a field promotion, congratulations Genin Naruto." Naruto took a few seconds to finally understand those words but when he did he took the headband offered with reverence. "Second, Congratulations on your first A-Rank mission." The old man held up an orange scroll and grinned, handing the scroll to Naruto, along with a check for an A rank pay, which was quite a bit.

Naruto stared at the scroll, taking a second to open it up and his eyes widened, reading the text. "Jiji..This scroll says I came to you and told you Mizuki wanted me to steal the scroll.." The wrinkled man nodded and patted the boys head, before getting up and walking to the window, the sun was just coming up over the mountains.

"That's exactly how I remember it Naruto-kun.." He grinned and nodded to the boy. "Be sure to be at the academy in a few hours for your team assignment." And then the old man was gone, leaving the hospital, and the two kids alone in the room..

[-]

Makoto let out a big jaw cracking yawn as they walked down the streets of Konoha, She had been ecstatic when she saw the headband in Naruto's hand when she awoke and had hugged him and told him as much, before realizing they had an hour to get to the academy for their team assignments. It was then that she had all but dragged Naruto out of the hospital, stopping at their home for them to get dressed in fresh clothing. Now dressed, her headband being used as a belt that hung loosely off of her hips, She was walking side by side with Naruto, who had tied the forehead protector around the bicep of his metal arm, the scruffy metal glinting in the sun.

Both of the hyperactive genin wondered who exactly would be on their team, they were hoping beyond hope that it wasn't that stuck up prick Neji, the so called 'Rookie Of The Year'. Naruto scoffed, as he thought about that, Makoto gave him a knowing look and smirked a bit. "Hehe..I hope he isn't on our team either Ruto-kun!" They had been together so long it was almost like they could speak without speaking, something that made them deadly when pulling pranks.

As Naruto entered the room he was met with both, confused, and hateful glares. The hateful glares came from Neji and a couple of other Genin that had sticks up their asses, Tenten was just confused and Lee Well..Lee was Lee.. "Iruka-sensei..What is Naruto doing here?.." They heard a particularly pretty, yet annoyed voice ask from the front row, Naruto froze for a moment, staring at the girl ho had spoken, her dark red hair flowing behind her underneath her hat, that had the Konoha plate attached to it now. She had bright green eyes as she stared right back at the blonde and silver haired boy. "I thought he failed the exam abysmally.." She sniffed at the boy li9ke he was an affront to her senses.

"Aw come on Tsubaki-chan!~ Don't be so mean to Ruto-kun!" Makoto pouted from by his side, and Tsubaki seemed to deflate a bit, having not noticed her there. The red head grumbled but didn't say anything else and pulled her nose from out of the air.

"Naruto is here because he completed a much more difficult exam than the one we assigned to all of you." Iruka nodded at his student and the boy smiled and silently thanked the older man. "Well now that everyone else is here I will now announce the teams." Iruka picked a scroll off of his desk and rolled it open starting to name the teams. "Team 9: Izayoi Tsubaki, Nanaya Makoto, and Uzumaki Naruto. Your Jounin sensei will be-" He was disrupted by the window of the classroom exploding inwards, a ball of cloth flying inside, once it reached the center of the room it seemed to almost explode, the kunai tied to the corners of the fabric flew out and stuck firmly into the ceiling and floor, revealing a very sexy Special Jounin, standing with her jacket unbuttoned, her mesh shirt barely hiding anything, She had a bamboo skewer from a dango in her mouth and the fabric said. "Mitarashi Anko, Sexy, Single, Sensei of Team 9!"

As soon as Makoto heard she was on the same team as Naruto she breathed a sigh of relief, while most of their classmates had tolerated her, Naruto and Tsubaki were the only ones to really embrace her as a friend, though Tsubaki had started it mainly trying to get her away from her hyperactive roommate more than anything else. When Anko broke into the room however both her and Naruto had grinned at the woman, they hadn't seen her in a month or so and had started to worry..but now they knew she would be with them for awhile longer.

"Come on brats! We got some things to talk about!" She had a wicked grin on her face, the bamboo skewer in her mouth cracking and splintering from the force of her teeth on it. The two troublemakers stood up and jumped over the desks to get to her quicker while Tsubaki gulped and followed, going around the desks. Once they were out of the room Iruka sighed, the rest of the class gaping like fish while Iruka took the banner down, stuffing it under his desk a second later. "So Team 10!"

[-]

Anko sat on one of the training stumps at training ground 45, a new box of dango resting on top of the stump next to her as she stared down at her brats. "OK so I already know plenty about you from your files, and I'm sure you guys know each other from being in class together for a couple years, So I'm gonna skip that boring introduction crap and get straight to the good stuff." She nibbled one of her dumpling and almost purred at the taste of the pan fried delight, the red bean paste smeared on them making them that much better. "In one week we're going to have another test to see if you can really hack it as Genin.." Seeing their faces she growled and gave them a silencing glare. "The academy exams are just to see if you qualify for the real test, Now this test is going to test everything you ever learned, but mostly it's going to stress survival."

"I already got permission from the Hokage to do this test..It's a lot more in depth than what the other Jounin will put their genin through, well..except maybe Gai.." She had a bit of a shiver at the thought..She also pitied all of the students the man got. She saw Naruto raise his hand his face completely serious, She pointed to him with her now half eaten stick of dango. "Blondie."

Naruto let his hand fall to his lap and he breathed out of his nostrils like he was calming himself for something. "Anko-neechan-Sensei, What are the parameters of this test?" Tsubaki took a look at Naruto, at first because of what he called their Sensei, but then amazed at how he tried to get information from their teacher like a true ninja.

Anko grinned and opened the box of dango, taking one out and tossing the steaming dumpling to the boy, letting him munch. "Good, The parameters are Evasion and Survival, You will be in a hostile environment for 2 weeks evading me while surviving the environment.." The three genin nodded, Naruto munching away at his dango, he had come to love the snack almost as much as ramen.

Anko hummed and looked over her three students, seeing no more questions she grabbed her box of Dango and grinned at them. "Meet me here in 1 week brats!" And then she shunshined away in a swirl of leaves.

Tsubaki huffed a bit and stood, looking over at her new teammates, Makoto she adored like a little sister, a rather hyper little sister but damn she couldn't do a thing against those puppy dog eyes the beast-kin was capable of. Then there was Naruto, someone she considered a terrible influence on Makoto, they were always pulling pranks together and Iruka had fallen prey to their traps more than once, even though he was a good trap maker himself. But now he was an enigma, failing the normal genin exam only to pass a much harder one that same night, she watched him finish his dango, staring at him.

"Ne...Tsubaki-chan why are you staring at Ruto-kun like that? Could it be?!" The beast-kin gasped and pointed at her best female friend. "YOU LIKE RUTO-KUN!" She had an astonished look on her face, even as Naruto choked on one of the final bites of his sweet snack, blushing and staring at the two females.

Tsubaki's face turned as crimson as her hair, her pale complexion making it much more visible as she shook her head like a woman possessed. "NO NO NO HELL NO!" Naruto looked a bit hurt at the vehement denial but he knew she didn't like him much...especially after he pranked her that one valentines day making her think Neji liked her..What she didn't know was that Makoto had planned that prank..

Makoto grinned and hugged the redhead. "I know..I'm just messin with ya!" The squirrel girl grinned and waved her bushy tail around a bit, looking a tad bored now that there was nothing to focus her limited attention span on.

Naruto stood a moment later and flicked the bamboo skewer into the training log their sensei had been sitting on, the sharp end sinking a couple of centimeters into the wood of the log. "Ok we need a plan for this test.." He turned to Tsubaki and Makoto, smiling at the girls. "I'm no good at planning though, at least not yet.." He locked his mismatched sapphire and ruby orbs on Tsubaki's emerald ones. "That's why I'm glad you're on our team Yayoi-san, if we had gotten someone else we wouldn't stand a chance.."

Tsubaki knew this to be true, Makoto was a brawler, and had excellent taijutsu skills, her massive strength giving her an edge over their classmates. Naruto was an excellent trap smith and thought well on his feet, he was also a chakra monster for lack of a better term. Tsubaki had excelled at the academics of it all, she loved tactics and thinking above all other parts of being a ninja, though she could be quite stealthy when she wanted. The redhead took a deep breath, flattered that her team was relying on her for this. "Alright we're gonna need-.."

[-]

Naruto hummed from his seat at his desk, the scroll of forbidden seals was open on his desk as he studied it, the first 2 or 3 yards of scroll were nothing but different seals and such, mainly storage seals he was afraid to crack open, He didn't want to unleash some sort of Eldritch abomination after all, he wasn't a total moron. He passed by a certain seal that had a label under it, 'The Fourths Legacy' was all it said, he gave himself a bit of a shrug and bit his only live thumb and smeared a tiny bit across the seal, the thick fluid absorbed into the seal and out poofed another scroll, this one wasn't quite as bulky but it still held a fair bit of weight.

He was excited as he smeared the last bit of remaining blood on his healed thumb onto the seal holding the scroll closed, it wasn't every day after all that you come across a scroll left behind by your greatest hero after all. The blood seal released, the scroll falling open to his eyes. He began to read, his heart pounding in his chest.

'Step 1: Basic Sealing Techniques' His heart soared, he was going to learn from a scroll written by the Yondaime himself! He went to work, pouring over every word, trying his best to learn what his hero wanted to teach him from beyond the grave.

**[A/N: Blah..This took me longer to write than I wanna say..Mainly because my mental train derailed and turned into a big ball of fire, afterward it was more like I was using one of those lever carts to get his done..Had to force a lot of it there near the end but I came up with some good later chapter ideas. I hope you guys enjoy the Jounin test idea I had, it seemed better than bells and less used than Stealing Icha Icha from Kakashi..As always Please read and Review it helps get my creative juices flowing and it feels good to write again after so long. Any-who..Please let me know what you think everyone, even if its just to tell me any flaws or the like. (Also, I'm gonna take Omakes if you wanna write them and PM them to me, the ones that I enjoy most will show up at the end of a chapter :3)]**


	5. Two Weeks of Hell

**[A/N: Weee, I figured I can probably squeeze another chapter out after what I just did, Which may or may not have a bearing over the story. I still have no idea what the hell I'm gonna do with the pairing..I suppose it doesn't really have any bearing over the story until after the 3 year training arc though..Anyway, enoy the story, I own nothing, Yada Yada.]**

[-]

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Two Weeks of Hell**_

Naruto yawned from his seat on the ground, his back leaning up against the gate that separated training ground 44 from everything else, he had gone through a few changes during that week they had to prepare, the first being he was quite adept at Fuinjutsu, something he had never expected to get into, another was his wardrobe.

[-_Flashback_-]

_His eyes felt heavy as he read through the Fourth's Scroll, he'd barely slept since he'd found it, he was like a man possessed, his eyes grazed over a storage seal inscribed into the left side of the scroll, it was small and intricate, the brush used to make it couldn't have been more than one bristle big. He hummed in astonishment at the craftsmanship and sighed, hoping one day he would get that good._

_He continued reading, absorbing the information given like a sponge, he came across another storage seal and raised an eyebrow, it was the same seal but on the right side this time, a little curious he pressed his thumb to the seal and forced a little chakra into it, the seal glowed for a few moments before Naruto was thrown from his chair at the desk under a mountain of clothes._

_A few minutes, some cursing, and a torn pair of underwear later, he was atop the pile of clothes, inspecting them. They were made out of some pretty fine materials, the ninja mesh alone was top grade, though it was in rolls, not being used for clothing yet. He dunked his hand into the pile and grabbed, pulling anything out of the pile he could find, there were pairs of pants, several sizes too big for him, though they were perfect for a shinobi, black with lots of pockets. Some of the clothing even has scrolls inside as well, though he knew he could get in trouble if her wore the Chuunin and Jounin vests he found.._

_Deciding to give studying a break he looked through the clothing, sorting it as best he could, in the end the pile of clothes he liked was dismally small compared to the pile he couldn't or wouldn't wear. He picked up a pair of the black pants and grabbed his sewing kit, he had some seals to sew._

[-_Flashback_-]

[-_End_-]

So there he was, now wearing those pants, now lined with ninja mesh inside, a pair of black shinobi sandals, a black shirt and a coat, the coat was long, and red, having what looked like a belt dangling off of the back but no buckle, the two equal ends of the belt had metal objects on them, they were pointy but not sharp, but looked heavy. He'd also taken to wearing two crisscrossed brown leather belts that hung loosely from his waist, His headband was now tied around his forehead, keeping his unruly silver and blonde mop back from his eyes. A pair of black gloves completely the look, each with circular metal plate on the back that looked like a closed eye.

He was the first one at the training grounds, he had been too nervous to sleep the night before despite the cool and calm exterior he wore. Makoto might be a tad angry with him when she arrived but he was used to that, after all when you can't wake a person up no matter what you usually end up giving up.

"Speak of the devil.." He mumbled with a smile, looking at the horizon he saw Makoto stomping towards him with an angry pout on her face, her tail was poking straight up past her head, ash she reached him he grinned and waved at her. "Hey Makoto-chan! Did I ever tell you you're adorable when you're angry?" His grin was foxy as he stood, his little comment catching the angry girl off guard, causing her to blush a bit.

"I-idiot!" She yelled, her tail going back down and swishing from side to side, giving her a super cute look as she squirmed on the spot, she tugged gently on the stockings she now wore on her legs.

Naruto noticed the new feature and grinned, patting her on the head. "My my..You look super cute when you're flustered..Especially in those stockings Makoto-chan!" He teased her, gently poking her sides with that grin plastered on his face. That's when she noticed his new clothing.

"Huh?..When did you get new clothes Ruto-kun?" She asked innocently, tilting her head off to the side with a curious expression on her face. Her hazel eyes stared into his mismatched eyes as if searching his soul for the answer to such an innocent question.

Naruto gently rubbed the back of his head up and down like normal and grinned at her. "I found them and fixed them up, How do I look ne?" He twirled a bit for her to see him in a full 360, though she did not see a backpack anywhere near him, and raised an eyebrow, her own hanging of of one shoulder, packed with all of the things she would need for the 2 weeks in the most dangerous training ground Konoha had.

"Hey you two!" They heard from behind Makoto, as Tsubaki ran up the hill, her crimson hair streaming behind her, her backpack bouncing slightly off of her with each step, both the girls had packed light, but not as light as Naruto it seemed, having no visible bag, he had learned storage seals and placed them all over his clothing and quite a few in scrolls.

Naruto looked over Tsubaki, she wore a black skirt that came to about mid thigh to allow a great range of movement, and she wore a tan shirt along with a tan hat with wings on it, her forehead protector attached to the front of it. Naruto crossed his arms and stared at the two girls, they were all here and soon they would begin their true genin test..

Anko landed behind Naruto and grinned, "Alright brats, are you ready for the Genin test from hell?" She crossed her arms under her ample chest and continued grinning down at them.

Naruto looked into his teammates eyes and they nodded, the boy turned on his heel, standing in the middle of the girls, a little in front of them, "You'd better believe it Sensei!" He declared, giving her that huge grin.

[-]

It had been nearly 15 hours since they'd entered the forest..Anko-sensei had given them a 12 hour head start and soon she would be coming for them, Their tension had risen quite a bit since the head start ended, though they had found a place to make a base camp before too long, it was hard to find, they knew because Tsubaki had stumbled into it by accident..It was a natural cave that's only entrance was a hole at the base o one of those giant trees in this area, Naruto hummed as he helped Tsubaki and Makoto get everything set up, though they had been slightly annoyed when Naruto had started pulling all of his supplies out of the sleeves of his coat. After everything was set up the three of them stepped outside to set everything up, Naruto was setting up traps around their camp, while Makoto gathered wood and other supplies for a fire and basic survival. Tsubaki was the lookout, standing on a high tree branch, trying to sense chakra coming their way.

It had been 23 hours now..they hadn't met with any resistance from their teacher but they knew it would come soon, Tsubaki had felt chakra moving around their perimeter, as if scouting around to look for traps, She informed the two others of this and Naruto nodded slightly. "I think we should be safe here for now..We can hope she won't attack today.." He was quite serious at that moment. He wanted to become a shinobi, and he wouldn't drag his team down with him.

Makoto had trained just as hard as him if not a bit harder on Taijutsu, and He'd seen Tsubaki doing her best as well while at the academy. He looked the two over, 'If we're attacked me and Makoto could maybe hold her off for 5 minutes..maybe more.' Soon Makoto was punching his shoulder shaking him from his stupor.

"Hey..Serious Ruto-kun isn't the real Ruto-kun!" She gave a pout and a few waves of that bushy tail at him, Tsubaki even looked a bit worried as to where the joker had gone ever since they'd entered the forest.

Naruto took a deep breath and gave the two of them a big grin. "Yea sorry guys, I'll leave the thinking to Tsubaki-san from now on." Another foxy grin at the girls, Makoto giggled and bounced in her seat a few times until her stomach grumbled and she blushed, rubbing her bare tummy.

Her teammates laughed and she blushed more until Naruto started cooking their dinner, It wasn't much, just a quick stew he made with a rabbit he'd found earlier. They ate in relative silence until of course there was an explosion from outside their cave, someone had set off one of the traps hidden by the boy, He stood quickly and rushed outside, Makoto pulled a pair of fingerless gloves on, metal plates decorating the backs and knuckles to give her fists a bit more force behind them.

They got outside, Tsubaki trailing behind as she was not used to using her family style yet. They were surprised when they exited and saw not their sensei but two other men there, one stood there with his arms crossed, a pair of oval sunglasses seated on his nose, a Jounin vest covering his upper body, wearing a perfect Jounin uniform. His spiky brown hair stood up over his headband. The other stood looking quite serious, his face having a weal-like scar going across his nose and left cheek, he held a black matte katana in one hand, also wearing a jounin vest. The spiky haired one grinned at them. "Yo, you're Anko-san's brats huh?"

The genin were perplexed, staring at the men, staying on guard. "I would assume so, Aoba.." Naruto stared at the two of them..wait..he knew them..

"You two are the old mans personal bodyguards..What are you doing here huh?!" He asked loudly, pointing straight at the two, acting like he always had. The two men just grinned at Naruto and Aoba nodded.

"We're here because Anko-san asked us to make sure her team doesn't pass, While we aren't allowed to kill you it shouldn't be too hard to make you fail this test she's set up." It hadn't taken much to get them to help her out, they both owed her a couple favors and the Hokage approved it after all.

Naruto slid into a stance and glared, making a few hand signals to his team, _'Me and Makoto will __keep them distracted, Tsubaki try to end it by surprise while we hold them k?'_ He saw them both nod from the corner of his eyes and slipped into his taijutsu stance, Makoto did so as well, bouncing slightly on the balls of her feet like a boxer, her body loose, ready to attack.

Tsubaki looked at the seal on her wrist and released it, her hands now wrapped around a short sword and a shield, the short sword was red and looked like a quill pen, the blade being the feather part, and the shield was like a book with an eye on the spine, looking around every so often. She watched as Makoto and Naruto made the first move, kicking off the ground and moving towards their opponents like bullets, Makoto attacked the one named Aoba, aiming a punch right at his face.

Naruto was upon the sword wielding man the same time Makoto reached Aoba, the surprise on the mans face was quite obvious as Naruto switched stances mid rush, sliding into a lower form throwing three punches before the man could reaffirm his mental state, he managed to knock two away but the third caught him on the cheek, sending him backwards a few steps.. "Kid..Where did you learn that Taijutsu style?.." He almost growled, it was rough, like a beginner but there was no doubt about it..that was the Yondaime's taijutsu style. As far as he knew it wasn't in the library but here this kid was using that style..

Naruto didn't answer, his eyes never leaving his opponents. "I remember you're name..Raido-san correct?" The Tokubetsu jounin nodded and slid into a kenjutsu stance, humming at the boy. Naruto had caught him off guard but the genin knew he had lost the element of surprise with the style, something he wasn't the best with yet..he'd only trained in it for 2 days and he couldn't do more than clumsy versions of the first couple of forms.

Raido watched as the genin ran a hand over the seal on his arm, pulling a cleaver sword out of what seemed like nothing, he held it backhanded and slid into a low stance, rushing at the man in a second.

Aoba dodged another fist headed towards his face and grinned at the beast-kin girl, she was fast but there was no way she would beat a tokubetsu jounin in pure taijutsu, he'd blocked the first hit but that had proved a mistake, this little girl hit HARD, so now he was forced to dodge each punch as it came though that wasn't much of a hardship since she was still a bit clumsy. "Come on kid, you're gonna have to do better than that to beat a Jounin!" He laughed and grinned, dodging out of the way of two more punches. He jumped a few seconds later when she tried to sweep kick him, before he landed he gave a kick jab towards her head from above her, but the girl pushed herself backwards and a second later was rushing him again, using a hand seal, a poof of smoke erupted around her body but there were three of her,, two of them jumping over him while the third stayed on course.

He didn't know which was which so he guessed and went for one of the ones jumping over him, when his fist went through the bunshin his eyes widened and he cursed, and a second later she was spinning on the ground like a dervish, her fist hitting his ankles twice as he was falling she managed to get her body to spring upwards, hitting his chin in a devastating uppercut. He fell back and grunted slightly, she might have broken his jaw.

Tsubaki watched in amazement as the two jokers fought with the Jounin, they were having problems yes, Naruto was nowhere near the man named Raido in terms of Kenjutsu, as the genin was doing all he could to block and parry the incoming slashes. Makoto was managing to do okay but anyone could tell the man named Aoba was going easy on her, as Naruto said these two guarded the Hokage, they were some of the best the village had to offer in that regard. She couldn't tell what their sensei wanted from this test...Instead she held her left hand in front of her, her book like shield floating there, pages turning as she read the ancient text, charging her chakra for her attacks when she spotted a good opening.

[-]

Anko watched silently from a nearby tree, as expected Naruto and Makoto had good teamwork, but Tsubaki was left out in the process..She hummed, hoping that this hellish two weeks would beat teamwork into the three, she hoped to pass them, but she wasn't going to make it easy, after all she only wanted to teach the best.

Sparks flew as Naruto parried yet another blow from the pure black blade of Raido's Kokuto, the man was a Kenjutsu expert, she'd asked him if he could take the amateur through a teaching match, but so far the man seemed on guard about something, maybe it was that style Naruto had used to attack him at first. She didn't know but she hoped the assassin wouldn't kill one of her favorite people..

Then there was Makoto, she had managed to gain a bit of an advantage over her enemy, even surprising him with that one move but now she was on the defensive, having to block the strikes from Aoba. Suddenly she saw Makoto land a hit to Aoba's stomach and jump to the side, and Tsubaki ran forward, her red hair like a streamer behind her as she swung her short sword, the blade extending to seem like a whip as she sliced at the man a couple of times, "So..They gave her Izayoi huh?..That's a lot to force onto a genin don't you think?" Anko turned to the voice and hummed slightly at the woman in the ANBU mask that sat next to her on the branch. The mask resembled a cat with three red stripes on it, one vertical on the forehead and two horizontal, one on each cheek.

"Heh..Yea maybe a bit Yu-chan.." She smiled at the purple haired woman, one of her only friends for the better part of their careers, her Kurenai and Yugao had been inseparable for the past couple of years, The two watched the genin fight, Aoba being pushed back by the twin assault of Makoto and Tsubaki, they switched out every now and then, never letting up on the Jounin while keeping themselves somewhat fresh all the while, he was still playing with them though, dodging attacks every time.

But Yugao was focused on the boy in the red coat, he was still on the defensive, sparks flying everywhere when the swords collided, he couldn't find enough time to get in a counter attack between the flurry of blows he was receiving from Raido and his Kokuto. Eventually the boy growled, fed up, his red eye glowing slightly as he just reached out and grabbed the blade of his opponents katana with his metal hand, sparks flying off once again but this time there was surprise on Raido's face, his sword now stationary he saw the large sword in Naruto's hand headed towards his side, the boys technique was wild, unrefined..He was like a metal waiting to be smelted.

"Enough" The blade stopped as they heard Anko's voice coming from all around, the three students looked and wondered. "Aoba, Raido..You're job is done here, go on back home, good job though..I mean honestly..What kind of Jounin gets beaten by a genin hmm?" Her laugh was almost evil but they just looked sheepish, they'd taken it easy on the genin but all the same.

Soon they bowed to their opponents and jumped off into the trees, "Good job brats..Take the next few days to rest up hmm?..Your next challenge will be soon enough." She watched them shiver as they went back into their camp.

[Time Skip: Next week]

They had endured a couple more attacks from random chunin's, they hadn't won outright but had held their own. Though over the week they had become a lot closer to each other, Tsubaki had stopped hating Naruto altogether, even having nice conversations with him about different things. They had also trained whenever they could spare the time, Naruto working on his kenjutsu using a stick, and his taijutsu had gotten a lot better since he started sparring with Makoto.

Soon the two weeks of hell were almost over, fighting off frequent tiger attacks had been good training, and the attacks from higher ranked ninja were a learning experience as well, on the last day of the test they saw 5 people walk into the clearing, four of them they recognized, one was their sensei, Anko, the other three were from their class.

"Huh? Neji-teme what are you doing here?" Naruto asked with a bored expression on his face, the man who stood next to Anko could only be their sensei, wearing green spandex. All three of the kids shivered a bit at the mans taste n clothing but said nothing, well..2 of them said nothing.

"How the hell can you stand to wear that?!" Makoto burst out, pointing at Gai, her tail pointing straight up in what looked like fright.

Neji just sniffed and shoved his nose into the air like he always did. "We are here because Fate has decided for us to be here.." He said in that cold monotone. Naruto's eye twitched in annoyance and he grumbled, smiling at Tenten and Lee.

"At least it's good to see you two again ne?" Makoto nodded at Naruto and gave the two of them her biggest grin, while Tsubaki bowed to the shinobi before them.

"YOSH! Your students are looking quite Youthful Anko-san! Except the girl in Orange..To wear such skimpy clothing is quite Unyouthful and hip!" Their sensei said, using the nice guy pose with those sparkling teeth.

Naruto watched in abstract horror at the man and stared at Anko.."Oh so that's how it is huh? Psychological torture? How could you scar us for Life Anko-neechan!?" Naruto fake sobbed as he hugged his sensei's legs, Makoto laughed at this, while Tsubaki couldn't suppress a small giggle that welled from her throat at the boys actions, though she covered her mouth right away, a red tint on her cheeks.

Anko sighed and kicked the boy back over to his teammates. "I brought them here to give you the final test, these guys have been training as a team for 3 weeks now while you have only been training for two, if you can beat them, you pass..If not, you get another 2 weeks in here before we test again, understood?" She growled at her genin.

At their nods she had a feral grin, "Alright then let's begin!:

[-]

**[A/N: Hmm Maybe in a couple more chapters..Sorry about the time skip halfay through but I got kind of off track at that point and just went with the fastest thing I could think of..Also I'm lazy ok?]**


	6. When your Back is to the Wall

**[A/N: I own nothing yada yada.]**

_**"Blah"**_**= Altered Naruto**

**Chapter 5**

**When Your Back is to the Wall..**

**[****クロスノクス****]**

Naruto wiped a bit of sweat off of his brow as he jumped back from the strike aimed at his heart, barely dodging the fast Jyuuken strike, he had a bit of a grin on his face as he dodged a few more quick finger strikes. He could tell Neji was taking it seriously from the look in the boys Byakugan eyes. He took a few glances at his teammates embroiled in their own fights, Tsubaki was barely blocking the hail of weapons from Tenten, her shield and short sword doing overtime.

Makoto on the other hand was going blow for blow with Rock Lee, it was like an artful dance of blocking and attacking, whenever their bodies collided you could almost feel the force behind each punch, and the both of them were grinning, enjoying their little spar. Naruto caught movement from Neji and quickly ducked, dodging away from the strikes that were thrown, the blond and silver haired genin still wasn't very good with his new taijutsu style so he was purely on the defensive, he gave an almost hateful glance at their teacher, he wasn't allowed to use his sword in this fight, He couldn't pull out blood-scythe and it was making him more than a little angry that he was the only one imposed with a handicap.

Neji glared and ducked low, spinning to kick the dead last's feet out from under him, following up with a quick strike up towards his chin, like a jyuuken uppercut. Naruto felt his feet come out from under him, sending him flowing forward right towards that attack. His mismatched eyes closed for a second and he growled. He heard two screams come from his teammates, it appeared that Tenten had thrown several weapons in Makoto's direction while Lee gave a quick combo to Tsubaki. They were both on the ground, Tsubaki was out cold, and Makoto was bleeding from several wounds on her exposed body.

[-Mind-scape-]

Naruto opened his eyes to see not Neji or the forest, or even the sewer he had grown accustomed to seeing in his mind scape. Instead he was in an expansive desert filled with swords piercing the ground, slowly rusting from disuse. **"Oi..Gaki..You're more interesting than I believed." **The Kyuubi laughed from behind him, causing the boy to turn, his eyes widening.

Instead of the usual cage that the beast was contained in it was instead surrounded by several swords, all of them having the paper for seal on them, keeping it inside of it's usual space. "Kyuubi?..What happened to the sewer?" As Naruto took another look around he saw his usual cleaver sword sticking up out of the ground, looking shiny and almost brand new unlike the other swords all around them. He walked over and placed his hand on the yellow jewel stuck in the pommel.

"**Apparently your bloodline didn't like being in a sewer so it decided to take over, Your inner world is swords now Gaki, Infinite Swords." **The demon chuckled and took a seat staring down at Naruto from over the swords, **"That's the first sword you pulled from this world hmm?"**

The boy nodded and didn't grasp the hilt, knowing he couldn't use it in his battle against the others. "It's called Blood-Scythe, It's pretty powerful, but I haven't needed to release its full power yet." He turned to look at the Kyuubi and glared slightly. "So why did you call me here Baka-Kitsune?"

The Kyuubi growled and glared. **"Well, I was going to help you fight that stuck up pretty boy but now I don't know if I should!" **The fox crossed it's legs over it's chest and seemed to..pout? Naruto just sniggered at the fox and walked away from blood-scythe, instead moving to stand in front of the fox.

"Fine..I apologize now could you just help me?" He grumbled, staring up at the fox. Who just looked away and grumbled slightly, looking slightly embarrassed.

"**Fine fine..But I can't do it in this form, turn around and don't look until I tell you.." **Naruto looked a tad confused but sighed and turned around, waiting patiently he stared out over the field of swords, keeping a few of them in his memory for later use, as he memorized them he saw them start to lose rust, little particles of it flaking off and falling into the sand. "You can turn around now.."

His ears perked up at the gentle voice he heard, expecting the grating voice of the demon he turned quickly on the spot, his eyes grazing over the form of the _woman_ inside of the cage of swords, his jaw dropped, she was very pretty, she had long blonde hair that fell all the way down to her lower back, a pair of fox ears sat atop the blond locks, and nine blonde fox tails swayed behind her. Her eyes were a shade of green he couldn't quite place and she wore what amounted to a blue skirt and a blue and white top, with a red bow over her small breasts.

Her arms were covered by a pair of detached sleeves with metal rings keeping them firmly on her arms. Her face was red, her body squirming on the spot, those stocking covered thighs rubbing together. "S-stop staring like that baka.." She had the same whisker marks on her cheeks that he did, they could have passed for siblings before he changed.

"Huh..I expected you to be a redhead." He rubbed the back of his head and grinned at her, she just sighed and walked closer to the swords to talk to him. She puffed her cheeks out and stared at him. "Eh?..Um yea?"

She made a beckoning motion with her index finger and waited for him to come close before flicking him in the forehead.

[-Forest of Death-]

His eyes snapped open and he saw the two digits headed straight for his forehead, but he knew what to do now, his eyes widened and he reached out, his hand grabbing Neji's wrist, twisting his body in mid air he pulled the blow off course and threw the boy away from him a short way before he fell on his side. Getting back to his feet quickly he felt a burning in the spiral of his seal, he tried not to wince as his brain caught fire, at least that's what it felt like.

He bit down on his bottom lip, blood drooling don his chin as he endured the pain, it subsided soon enough and he panted, wiping his mouth free of blood before doing some hand signs. He had knowledge now, his seal had made sure of that, burning it directly into his brain. Neji almost wanted to laugh, like the boy could use the-

"Byakugan!" Naruto roared, his eyes turning pearlescent, veins bulging on each side of his head, everyone just stared, their eyes wide as they saw him use a bloodline that did not belong to him. He reached for the seal that held his swords and mumbled. "_I am the Bone of my Sword.._" chakra began to swirl around him as he glared right at Neji. He pretended to draw a sword from his seal and in his hands was a beautiful katana, sheathed in a blue and gold sheath, a couple of silver snowflakes pained onto the sheath. His hand came to rest on the blue wrappings, the guard taking the shape of a snowflake, each snowflake on the sword was unique. A red tassel hung from the pommel of the sword as he gripped the hilt.

Tenten stared at the sword with wide eyes, even as Naruto drew the blade in one long slow motion, the clear blade of the katana cementing it in her mind. "No way.." She saw Naruto swing once at Neji as he rushed the now armed boy, the moisture in the air solidifying as the tip dragged through the open air, creating a crescent of ice that flew at high speed towards the Byakugan user. Naruto had a cold look on his face, almost emotionless as he faced the Hyuuga.

Lee ran up along with Tenten to surround Naruto, the girl readied her scrolls and began to fling weapons in his direction, the boy however just sheathed his sword and held it calmly, his Byakugan now letting him see all around him, Tenten wasn't surprised when weapons made of ice intercepted her weapons, breaking the ice weapons while also sending her thrown weapons to the ground, sticking into the earth. "I thought so..Guys I don't know how but he has Yukianesa, the legendary sword of ice.." She shivered a little bit as she looked at the boy, holding one of the legendary swords, and couldn't stop herself from drooling just a bit.

Ga looked at Anko for a moment, "It is most unyouthful for your student to use the weapon you forbid him from using Anko-san" He stated his honest opinion, watching the lone genin surrounded by three of his classmates, Anko just laughed a bit and smirked at the spandex wearing jounin.

"That isn't the sword I forbid him from using." She crossed her arms under her ample breasts and watched the fight, _'He had more than one huh?..That's surprising.' _She thought to herself watching him dodge another punch from Lee, twisting to jam the end of his sheath into the boys gut, sending him stumbling backwards only for Neji to rush and try and attack the boys back, everyone seemed to have gotten over the shock of Naruto having the Byakugan but would ask him about it after the test was over.

Naruto saw Neji's attack coming and placed his hand on his swords hilt, smirking. "You are within the circle of my Divination.." That cause Neji to stop for a second, before rushing again.

"No way you can use my clan jutsu, you may have a copy of the Byakugan but fate has decided you will lose!" Just as he went to touch the back of Naruto's head with the Jyuuken he saw the boy duck and start to pivot on both feet, drawing his katana as he did so.

"_**Hyo Ogi: Touketsuno Kiba" **_Neji heard in a monotone before he felt slashes impact on his body, accompanied by freezing cold, the slashes missed all of the vital points but made sure he would stay out of the fight at least, the ice covering his wounds would make sure of that.

Tenten and Lee saw Neji fall to the ground now unconscious. Their single opponent turned towards them and gave them a grin, turning his newly aquired bloodline off, a small line of blood coming from the corners of his eyes, running down his face, over his whisker marks. "Ah god damn that's killer for the eyes!" He rubbed both eyes, grumbling as he did.

Everyone but Anko was gaping but soon Lee was on the ground with Neji, being punched in the back of the head full power by Makoto. She stood there with a grin, her wounds still seeping a little bit of blood but now Tenten was being stared down by two of the biggest pranksters in Konoha history, both tiredly grinning at her. Makoto looked at Naruto questioningly and Naruto sighed, nodding a little bit, his sword disappearing.

Before Tenten could react Makoto was behind her waving around a pair of..very familiar panties..The squirrel beast-kin was in fact waving around the panties Tenten had been wearing to this very fight, a pair of cute pink ones with a panda bear face across the bum and a nice little bow on the front. Makoto was giggling and staring at them, "Wow Tenten-san! I didn't expect you to wear something like this!"

The weapons mistress was horror struck as she peeked down her own pants, blushing at the fact that her panties were in fact gone, being held by Makoto and she didn't even know how the squirrel had gotten them off without taking her pants off! Anko was sniggering, Gai looked Horrified and everyone else was out cold, though Naruto walked up to Makoto and handed her what looked like a little flag pole, that the Squirrel then attached Tenten's favorite pair of panties to. "This shall be our victory flag!"

Tenten just glared with her face tomato red and began throwing Kunai and shuriken at the Duo, chasing them around as they ran away, easily dodging all of the sharp metal pointy things that the bun haired girl loved so much. It didn't take long for Anko and Gai to calm her down, though no one tried to confiscated Tenten's undergarments from the twin terrors. Gai looked at Anko and both of them nodded. "Congratulations Naruto, Makoto, Tsubaki." The red head looked groggy and sore as she stood next to her teammates, grumbling apologies to them. "You pass! You're now officially my genin cell!? The purple haired snake mistress grinned at the three. "Now, get home you little brats, and met me at the Hokage tower for a mission!"

The three new genin packed their stuff away and left, once more leaving the forest of death silent and devoid of human life.

**[A/N: Short chapter cause lazy and meh at the moment, also tired..As always read and review with your thoughts.]**

**Hyo Ogi: Touketsuno Kiba = Ice Ogi: Frozen Fangs**


End file.
